


Under The Moonlight

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finds out the world is stranger than he knew... and proves he's not totally oblivious when he notices something about Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalliW](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TalliW).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta and advice.

The shape crouched low, staring though a red mist. Its nose twitched as one particular scent was carried on the breeze. The shape uttered a low rumbling growl as it moved. Swift. Bounding over the ground. Low. A predator on the hunt.

Tracking the source of the scent, it stopped short as it sensed danger. Too many surrounded its prey. It was too light. A disappointed growl emerged from its throat.

One of the figures stepped away from the herd, looking towards it. The voice carried on the wind, “I thought I heard something.”

As more of the herd moved towards it, it turned to flee. It was patient. It could wait.

It listened to the voices as it silently watched from cover.

“Look at that paw print. It's massive!”

“What is it?”

“Looks like some sort of canine. A dire wolf maybe. But it's bigger than any fossil.”

“Great. We need to find it.”

“But we don't need to kill it, Ryan.”

Ears perked up as it heard that voice ... the voice of the scent's owner. It growls in impatience.

***

The next morning, Nick did his best to avoid Lester. The man was a pain at the best of times. Now he was unbearable. He snapped at the slightest hint of a mistake. He might look tired, but that was no excuse for his actions.

***

Stamping his feet as he shivered, Nick watched as Stephen checked for tracks. He felt eyes watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Nick turned around, his eyes wary as he scanned the area. Wait ... what was that? A shape. The glint of light reflected from eyes. The flash of sharp, white teeth.

“Creature!”

But at that cry, the shape loped away. Big. Furry. Predatory.

“What was it, Professor?”

“I believe it's our canine again. Whatever it is, he's massive.”

***

Lester seemed even more snappy than usual in the morning. Even though the team had tried to track it down, the wolf still roamed the area.

***

Nick awoke, his heart beating fast. He laid still, every fibre strained to hear what had disturbed him.

There.

A scuffle.

He heard the low rumbling growl of the wolf.

As a car door slammed, he heard the beast growl in what sounded like annoyance as it fled.

***

The next anomaly ended with the team scattered as raptors chased them apart. Nick backed away from one, a piece of wood in his hands. He hoped for rescue. He knew he had no chance on his own.

A growl sounded close by. Nick barely had time to recognise it as the wolf, before a dark furry shape leapt towards him.

Nick threw himself to the ground, before scrambling back to his feet to run. He stopped when he heard the sounds of a fight behind him. He turned to watch as the wolf and raptor fought.

***

When he gave his report the next day, Nick noticed that Lester was limping. He was favouring the same leg the wolf had favoured once it had won its fight. Nick shook his head ... maybe he hadn't had enough sleep, either.

***

Nick sat in his car, having arrived first. His impatience grew. He knew he should wait for the team to arrive, but there was an anomaly out there. People who might be in danger.

As he stepped out of the car, Nick heard the wolf's howl and smiled. He felt safer already.

Soon, however, Nick regretted that. Oh, it had been a wolf who had howled, all right. But it wasn't his wolf. Not his magnificent beast, instead it was a paler, smaller creature. But just as deadly ... more so, if Nick was correct about the dire wolf.

“Fuck,” Nick cursed as he spotted the pack. He was so fucked. Why hadn't he waited. For once, followed the rules.

Nick backed away slowly. He needed to find a safer spot. One where he had a least some chance, however small.

He heard the sound of backup arriving. The slamming of doors. The footsteps that ran as they also heard the pack howl. But Nick knew they were too far away. He had no chance. Fuck, why hadn't he said something earlier? When he had still had a chance to do so.

When a deeper howl sounded behind Nick, it made his heart skip a beat. One had got behind him.

As the dark shape bounded past Nick, he almost cried with relief. His wolf was here. As the wolf took position between him and the pack, Nick felt hope. He found himself hoping that his wild theory about this beast was true ... however impossible.

The pale alpha wolf growled, his position threatened. The darker one raised its hackles and growled back.

Then the two became one. A whirlwind of dark and light fur. Snarling. Growling. Yelping.

Nick watched, mesmerized by the fight. Until, with a strangled yelp the pale wolf broke free. As it ran for its life, the pack streamed after it.

Nick stared at the dire wolf. He was a magnificent specimen. He smiled as the beast lowered its head and sniffed him. Nick met its eyes for the first time as it wagged its tail.

The sound of running footsteps had the wolf growling deep in its throat before it bounded away. As Ryan raised his gun to fire, Nick yelled, “NO! Don't shoot him!” and knocked Ryan's arm wide. The shot kicked up dirt behind the wolf. The beast's parting shot, the eerie howl that made their hair stand on end.

***

Nick remained behind after the meeting, and watched Lester with a calculating eye. As Nick walked over to him, he met Lester's eyes. Staring into them. He knew ... however impossible, he knew. With a smile, Nick pushed Lester against the wall. He slowly moved in until their lips touched. Nick kissed Lester, running his tongue across Lester's lips, into his mouth, duelling with Lester's tongue.

Nick pulled back slightly, his voice a whisper. “My very own big, bad wolf.”

“You know ...?”

“You have the same eyes.”

Lester growled softly in his throat. “Nick? Are you sure?”

Nick nodded and felt Lester nuzzle against his neck. A deep contented growl coming from his throat ... and Nick knew ... he knew he had been claimed by the wolf.


End file.
